


Take It Seriously

by Deescent (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jinyoung offends Mark during practice and the two end up having a petty fight that sparks some other hidden feelings.





	Take It Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes~

Mark felt the heavy tension in the air, not sure what his next move should be. Dark brown pools were staring back at him, not once breaking the eye contact.

”Then... what do you want, Jinyoung?” He finally asked.

Recalling what had brought on this question should be simple — but it’s not. The two were just a few minutes ago in a heated argument, when things just became... _heated_ , in a different way.

Mark and Jinyoung are usually a pair to get along, they understand each other and are very compatible (which is probably why they both developed very obvious crushes on each other), fights between the two are pretty rare. But when they do end up getting into it, it’s either very serious, or very petty, which both can be at times. This one in particular was fortunately one of their petty fights, yet it dragged on for unfortunately too long.

Jaebum had finished lecturing the group after an off night of performances, everyone quick to take responsibility of their mistakes. That was the beauty of the group, none of them refused to take the fall, it was a collective effort to do better. Until it came time to practice. 

After a bad night, everyone tries to work hard the next time they practice. In this senerio everyone’s usual aura changes. Jaebum is still his leader-like self, just more strict than usual. The maknaes play around less and focus more. Youngjae and Jackson are in full work mode, no loud laughing or screams to be heard. Jinyoung takes a sort of co-leader role, and Mark is seemingly still his relaxed self, but on the inside as serious as ever.

The conflict came when Jinyoung mistook Mark’s casual demeanor as him just treating it like any other day. 

“Cmon guys let’s start again from the top, we’re still a bit sloppy.” Jinyoung announced, heading to the computer to restart the track they were practicing.

”And guys lets pretend that we’re holding mics, we don’t need another one being slung across the stage and hitting someone.” JB added.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Jackson who shrugged in response. “My hand was slippery from sweat. Youngjae, you said you were okay, right?”

”Yeah, right after the stars cleared from my eyes.” He said.

The two couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the joke, the joyous sound fading as fast as it came when BamBam shot them an annoyed glance.

”Guys come on, let’s be serious.” 

Usually it’s surprising to hear BamBam say that, but everyone know that the worst BamBam is the one that annoyed from constant mistakes in the choreography, so no one argued.

Jinyoung started giving his critiques to help eveyone do better. ”Okay, Youngjae, make sure your turns are fluent. Jackson, you need to slow down a bit, you’re always a millisecond ahead, and Mark, take this seriously, _please_.”

Mark’s head whipped around, his eyebrows furrowed in offense and confusion. “What? What do you mean-“

He was cut off by the sudden start of the music, everyone immediately getting to positions and beginnings the routine. They practiced hard, everyone focused on each move to make sure they get _everything_ right. Once the song ended, the room was filled with tired pants.

”That was pretty good guys, one more time just to make sure?” Jinyoung suggested.

On this rare occasion, no one opposed, so Jinyoung headed back to the computer to restart the music. As he walked though, Mark stopped him in his tracks with a hand on the chest.

”Before you do that,” he began, “I want to know what you meant before. About me _“taking it seriously”_?”

Jinyoung glared at him, grabbing his wrist and removing his hand. "I meant what I said, we arent lazing around, Mark."

Mark's eyes grew wide. " _Lazing around_?" He repeated. "That's what you think I'm doing? What the hell Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung stepped closer to Mark. "You may want to have a cool attitude with everything, but this isn't the time or place, we have real work to do, so when I say take this seriously, I mean it."

 Mark also stepped closer, almost challenging the younger with his body language. "Dont fuck around with my job, Jinyoung. I take this more seriously than anything. How dare you-" 

Mark had subconsciously took a few more steps forward, almost backing Jinyoung into a wall. Jackson had ran over and pulled him back, the elder still glaring at Jinyoung.

"Guys stop!" Jaebum yelled. "The hell is wrong with you two? We need to practice, not rip each others heads off. I know its stressful, but we can deal with that later, let's just get to work right now."

The two stared at each other, Jackson still holding onto Mark telling him to calm down. They all know about the incident that happened between Mark and Youngjae, resulting in a damaged airconditioner, so everyone is pretty aware of how Mark can get a bit "hostile" when angry.

Jinyoung raised his hands up in surrender. "I'll drop it." He said.

Everyone looked to Mark who still seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears.

"Fine. I wont drop it, but it can wait." He said, shaking Jackson off before turning away to get in position.

"Mark-" Jaebum started.

"Don't. In these situations, just give him space." Youngjae said.

Jaebum wanted to resolve things, but he figured he should take Youngjae's advice since hes first handedly seen Mark at his worst.

The rest of the practice went on quietly. Mark and Jinyoung stayed away from each other the majority of the time, unless the choreography called them to be near. 

"Okay, I think we're good, we're gonna practice one more time before the show tomorrow, so let's repeat what we did right today, tomorrow. On and off stage." Jb said, officially concluding the long practice session.

Everyone relaxed, too tired to be their energetic selves, but lazily joking around with each other. Everyone except for Makr and Jinyoung, who were busy putting on a show of how mad they were at each other, with one practically stomping out the room, and the other sighing at everything.

"Those two are so dramatic." Jackson whispered to BamBam when they were out of ear shot.

"I know, they are so similar with how they act, it's kinda surprising coming from Mark." 

"Yeah, I guess you can expect it a little from Jinyoung, but Mark isn't really quiet when hes upset. Unless he's ignoring you. That's the worst." Jackson giggled and shook his head. "Everyone here is basically best friends, no, family. By tomorrow they're gonna be just fine."

BamBam nodded his head. "Yeah, that's how most things go. They have to be okay by tomorrow though, we can't perform with airconditioners across the stage for Mark to break."

 The two laughed, the sound increasing when they saw Mark and Jinyoung angrily get into the van, facing opposite of each other.

The car ride home was also silent, except for the small talk that JB or Yugyeom tried to make. Its was a bit of an awkward atmosphere, so everyone just decided to keep to themselves til they got home.

Arriving at the dorm, Jaebum and Yugyeom decided to make themselves scarce as Jinyoung and Mark fought it out, both locking themselves in their rooms after eating dinner.

Mark was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when Jinyoung snatched the remote from him and shut it off.

"The fuck Jinyoung?" Mark said as more of a statement than a question.

"I didn't even say anything and you're already cursing."

Mark sighed. "And? You're not my mother, Jinyoung. Or my choreographer. Or my fucking critic. No one ever asks for your opinion, but you alway gotta give it."

Mark's voice raised a bit with every word, the anger from earlier coming back to him.

"I'm just trying to do what's right for the group, okay? Im trying to help you! How are you supposed to improve if you refuse to accept you're mistakes? God, even the maknae is more mature than you sometimes."

Mark felt like his blood was boiling. "Telling me that Im not taking my job seriously is helping the group? Its helping me? At least you didn't have to come from a foreign fucking country, learn a foreign fucking language, and live a whole ocean away from home. That's a lot to take on for someone who isn't taking anything seriously." 

Jinyoung sighed, sitting on the couch next to Mark. "You know that's not what I meant. I know you sacrificed a lot to be here, we all did, I was just saying that... It seemed as if you weren't giving it your all."

Mark sighed as well, rubbing his face in his hands. He then turned and faced Jinyoung. "I live, sleep, and eat this job every. Single. Day. I dont want to be anywhere else but here right now. Its offensive to say that I dont take it seriously when I try my hardest everyday. I do it for the group, for the fans, and for myself. I try to be the cool headed one around here, but suddenly I can't even do that. I don't know what you want from me. I'm trying..."

Mark's voice slightly broke a bit at the end, the stress of everything Mark has taken on finally coming down on him as a tear rolled down his cheek. Jinyoung softened, surprised at the sudden waterworks.

"I'm not trying to criticize you. I thought I was helping. I really didn't mean it, I didnt mean to hurt you." He grabbed Mark's hand.  "I'm sorry for saying things that offended you."

Mark shook his head, another tear rolling down. "Do you want me to change? Is that what I have to do? Is that what you want?"

"No! No, Mark no..." Jinyoung was caught in a predicament. He suddenly felt bad for trying to help.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung, it's just been too much for me to handle lately, I don't know what to do..." Mark confesses.

Mark leaned into Jinyoung, his head resting on the younger's shoulder. Jinyoung hugged him, holding him tight and rubbing his back trying to figure out something to say to make it better. Mark was incredibly warm. Jinyoung felt as if he was almost melting from the elders body heat.

Jinyoung pushed Mark away to look at his face, still holding him tightly by the shoulders. He swiped his thumbs across Mark's soft cheeks, clearing the tears and their residue from his face. "Mark I never want you to change. I will never _ever_ ask you to change. Your worries has nothing to do with who you are as a person."

They stared at each other, the air growing heavier as the gaze prolonged. Mark grabbed Jinyoung's wrist, not knowing what to do from there.

"Then... what do you want, Jinyoung?" Mark asked leaning in.

Jinyoung hesitated, not really knowing what the question referred to. He didn't know how to answer, and couldnt really think of one, since Mark's face was way too close for comfort. He didnt seem like he was trying to intimidate or fluster Jinyoung, he just seemed... curious for the answer to his question.

"I... I don't really want anything from you, Mark. I like you the way you are, and what happened today just went way out of proportion. All I want is just to be friends again." Jinyoung said, his voice cracking halfway through from dryness.

Mark shook his head. "Jinyoung, we will always be friends, dont say things like that. Its just... I..."

Jinyoung waited, almost holding his breath for what Mark was going to say. But instead, nothing was said, and rather Mark suddenly pressed his lips to Jinyoung's. It was so out of the blue. So unexpected. So... soft. Mark's lips were way too soft to be actually human lips. The kiss was brief, lasted a quick second or two, before Mark pulled away as fast as he came.

"W-Wha... why?" Jinyoung fumbled between the many questions he had, just picking one and waiting for the answer.

Mark paused, as if he had to think about it too. "I... I don't even know..." he confessed. 

Jinyoung blinked a few times, still registering what had happened. He brought his fingers to his lips, almost as if he were checking if they were still there.

"I-Im sorry. It was just spur of the moment, I was just... I dont know. You were... nevermind, I'll just go to bed now- ".  The embarrassed Mark started to get up before Jinyoung grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Wait! I liked it." He said quickly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks "I-I mean, uh, it was... you're... soft?"

Mark raised and eyebrow, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jinyoung regained himself, carefully forming a coherent sentence. "What I meant was, I liked it."

"Yeah, I got that part." Mark said, the smile ending up showing.

Jinyoung chuckled. "And, you're lips, they're soft. Like, so soft. I mean, just- "

Jinyoung was caught off guard by Mark's lips meeting his again. This time though, he responded, placing one hand on Mark's neck and the other on his waist to pull him closer. Mark didn't hesitate to cup Jinyoung's, deepening the kiss, the closeness of their bodies having an effect on a certain private area.

"Weren't we just mad at each other?" Jinyoung asked when they parted, but still in each other's arms.

"Who said we aren't still?" Mark asked."I can be mad and kiss you at the same time."

Jinyoung chuckled, not having any arguments against that. They went in again, this time adding their tounges into the mix. Mark let out a satisfied hum as they swirled in each others mouths, the noise bringing Jinyoung to bite down onto Mark's bottom lip.

The kiss wasn't gentle, the two still working off of adrenaline from their fight, but it want too rough either. It was the perfect mix for them both, the two finding their own rhythm in the way their lips glided across each other.

Mark's hands traveled up Jinyoung's arm to the collar of his shirt, caressing the skin around there. He broke the intense kiss, leading from his mouth down his jaw and neck. He pushed his weight into Jinyoung so that he's hovering over the younger. As he sucked a bruise into Jinyoung's neck, he felt a hand pushing at his chest. Mark stopped, pulling away.

"W-wait..." Jinyoung said, looking incredibly cute as he's overwhelmed and flustered. "Are you... I mean, are we...?"

"Are we what?" Mark asked.

"Are we... are we really doing this?"

Mark thought the answer was pretty clear. He was all hot and bothered and seeing Jinyoung worked up for some reason turned him on. And Jinyoung wasn't that far off, Mark feeling the obvious poke of Jinyoung's member in his thigh. He didnt want to do anything that would make Jinyoung feel uncomfortable though.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I mean, we don't have to do anything at all..." Mark said, trying his best to hide his eagerness to kiss Jinyoung again.

"No! No, the kissing was fine, it was _very_ fine, but..." he trailed off.

Mark kissed Jinyoung on the forehead. "We don't have to do anything else. I just want you right now, Nyoungie. I don't care how. I just want you."

Jinyoung's eyes lit up at the use of his nickname, ensuring that Mark isn't mad at him anymore. And what's more is that Mark's words turned Jinyoung on, the way his voice was laced with lust but care driving the younger mad. Jinyoung thought about it for a minute, then made a decision.

"You know what?"

Mark raised and eyebrow.

"Fuck it." Jinyoung pulled Mark's lips to his own and his hand to cup his crotch, whimpering when Mark squeezed it.

Mark moved his hand in a circular motion on Jinyoungs crotch, the younger rolling his hips to get more friction from it. Mark's mouth continued where it left off with a smile, biting into Jinyoung's collar bone and licking over it to sooth the pain.

Jinyoung reached down to Mark's crotch to return the favor. Mark's breath hitched when he felt slender fingers dig their way inside his jeans to cup his straining erection. Mark left bruises all around Jinyoungs neck and chest, pausing to remove his shirt.

Mark loved seeing the expanse of skin that Jinyoung hides under his clothes. So many wonder what it looks like. It looks like a normal torso, but a spectacularly normal torso. He went for a nipple, Jinyoung hissing as he felt the moistness of Marks mouth encase his nub.

Jinyoung tugged at Mark's shirt too, signaling him to take it off. Mark ripped off his shirt and went back to ravishing Jinyoung's skin. He slid his hands onto Jinyoungs pants, slowly working them off his body as he distracts the younger with his mouth.

Mark finally got to grip Jinyoung fully in his hand, his erect member a bright pink color. Jinyoung whimpered as Mark pumped him slowly a few times, the need and want growing rapidly. Mark ran his thumb over the tip, teasing Jinyoung, making him crave more.

Jinyoung's hands were in Mark's pants, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh back there and pushing the fabric down for more access.

"Take these off please, I cant be the only one caught naked." Jinyoung said.

Mark never thought about the word caught, realizing that another member could come out and see them like this. But he didnt care. All he wanted was Jinyoung, Jinyoung, _Jinyoung_.

Mark went lower, his face meeting with Jinyoung's dick. Jinyoung looke worriedly between his legs, not really sure what to expect.

Mark noticed him looking and smiled. "We don't have to go too far." he reassured.

Jinyoung smiled which turned into a groan as Mark immediately kitten licked Jinyoung's tip. It was already coated with precum, the taste of it setting in Mark's mouth. He finally took all of Jinyoung's length into his mouth, bobbing his head seemingly expert-like. Jinyoung was already a moaning mess, his legs spread wide, his hand tangled in Mark's hair as he goes down on him.

Jinyoung grabbed onto the couch with his other hand to keep himself together which still didn't really work,  his whimpers echoing through the room, Mark continuing to devour him. He looked down and regretted it, seeing Mark's plump pink lips around his member being too much to handle all at once.

Mark came off with a lewd pop, Jinyoung whimpering at the sound. He pulled Mark up immediately for a kiss. Mark had at some point completely removed his pants, their erections pressing together as their bodies aligned. Jinyoung wasnt ready for the delicious friction of their precum slicked members rubbing together as Mark moved his hips. His lips faltered in the kiss as he moaned beautifully into Mark's mouth.

Mark was surprisingly more outgoing in bed than in everyday things, all of his movements being confident and almost experienced. Jinyoung on the other hand, was obviously inexperienced and flustered at the amount of pleasure he's felt in the past few minutes.

Jinyoung's breath hitched when, Mark enclosed their members together in his hand. A noise of what sounded like a need whine came from Jinyoung, Mark feeling his dick twitch from hearing it. He slowly started to pump them together, their precum mixing making a lewd squelching sound.

Jinyoung grabbed Mark's arm, his hand squeezing it as the feeling became more intense. The build up was achingly slow, Jinyoung was already reacting so much to the touch. Mark looked at Jinyoung for approval, leaning dow to kiss him deeply before asking.

"Is it good?" He asked against Jinyoung's lips. His voice came out hoarse, but sexier than before since the last time he spoke was before he sucked Jinyoung off.

Jinyoung whimpered as just the sound of Mark's voice set him off, and the intense head between them made it worse.

"Yes, yes, good." Jinyoung panted, biting Mark's lips again because hearing the groan he makes with it was almost mandatory.

Jinyoung realized he was thrusting himself into Mark's hand, his body already begging for release.

"More Mark, please." He whispered, teasing Mark by biting his ear.

Mark understood the message, moving his hand faster up and down their lengths. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, pulling him as close as possible. His nails dug into the elders arm as the pressure increased in his lower abdomen.

As Jinyoung felt himself coming close, he joined Mark in wrapping a hand around their lengths. Mark was caught off gaurd, but quickly moved his hand upwards to make room for Jinyoung. Jinyoung jerked his hand quickly, trying to pump them both to a much needed release.

Mark's hips stutter as Jinyoung squeezed harder around him, his lips finding Jinyoung as he moans. Jinyoung felt proud of himself for being able to pleasure Mark too, a slight grin working up on his face.

As they neared their climax together, the two panted and moaned against each other lips, their breaths mixing together as their mouths met. Jinyoung thought he would last a bit longer until Mark started teasing the head of his dick, running a thumb across the sensitive tip and slit. Jinyoung came moments after, his face obviously blissed out as he gasped after is orgasm.

Seeing Jinyoung reach his peak was probably the sexiest thing Mark had ever witnessed in his life, his immediate reaction being to just kiss him. Mark came in that moment, their dicks still squeezed tightly together in Jinyoung's grip as they both rode out their highs. Their hips moved roughly together, moans and whimpers coming from both as they came down.

Jinyoung pulled Mark's face to his own, just wanting to kiss the elder for as long as possible, and that's what they did. They were both a panting mess, but they could care less as they were too caught up in each other's presence. 

"Jinyoung you dont understand how long I wanted this." Mark said between kisses.

"I think I do." Jinyoung responded.

Mark was surprised at the confession, but happy to know that he wasn't the only one whose been holding in feelings for so long.

"And to think that a fight brought us together." Mark laughed and Jinyoung smiled at the comment.

"What were we even fighting about?" Jinyoung asked as he kissed Mark's face.

Mark stopped to think for a minute, looking up at the ceiling, Jinyoung distracting him though with his lips. "I don't know, to be honest. All I know is that we both said things we didn't mean and that it's over now."

"We were just stressed out." Jinyound added.

"Yeah. So I forgive you for starting it." Mark said, resting his head on Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung stopped his administration of kisses. "What? Me starting it? It was totally you."

Mark looked up. "Yeah, you totally started it dude."

"No I didn't, it was your temper that started it."

The two ended up arguing about who started the fight, both becoming louder and talking over each other.

"Will you both shut the hell up and just kiss each other?" A stray voice came from the hallway.

The two looked at each other, then leaned over to look down the hall.

"Some people are trying to sleep and even when you two fuck its noisy. But it's better than hearing childish bickering all night so please go back to that." Yuogyeom slammed his door and went back to bed.

Mark and Jinyoung looked back at each other, their jaws dropped in shock. The initial shock though soon turned into giggles as they realized their shared embarrassment.

"That damn maknae, always thinking he runs the place." Jinyoung said.

"Yeah, we'll have to teach him a lesson in the morning." Mark said.

Jinyoung agreed, hesitating before asking. "Should we go wash?"

Mark paused as if he forgot that washing was a thing that people do. "Uh yeah we shoul-"

"Together?"

Mark stopped halfway in his sentence, heat coming to his cheeks as he registered what Jinyoung was asking. He tried to suppress a smile that was fighting it way onto his face.

"I-if thats what you want." He replied.

Jinyoung grinned and grabbed Mark's wrist leading him to the bathroom, the two giggling like excited little children, but in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its trash lol but thanks for reading anyway, I really just wanted to write something MarkJin lol.


End file.
